org_hemispherefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Hemisphere Posting/S2, Day 38- Final Immunity Challenge
Come on in, guys! Are you ready for your final immunity challenge? That means, Jessie, I have to take it back. Immunity is back up for grabs for the final time. Today, you will be playing... Botswana Trials! You'll be competing in four trials to determine who wins: there'll be a flash trial, puzzle trial, endurance trial and design trial! Here's how the scoring system will work: first place in the trial will earn you three points, second place gets two points, third place gets one point, and last place gets none. The person with the highest total points at the conclusion of the four trials will win immunity and be guaranteed a place at the Final Tribal Council! Let's see what you're playing: Flash Trial: Sunny Day Sky You'll be playing the game Sunny Day Sky! Standard screenshot rules apply. Submit your score to your threads, with the date and time visible in the screenshot. The highest score wins the trial. Puzzle Trial: 150-piece Puzzle. You'll be completing a 150-piece puzzle of the Okavango Delta! Standard screenshot rules apply. The lowest time will win the trial. Endurance Trial: Stair Climbing! For the endurance trial, you'll be climbing up and back down a set of stairs! When you're ready to start, create a thread on the Hemisphere Posts message wall called "(Name)'s Stair Climbing Thread." Your posts will be formatted as follows: "I go to stair 1", "I go to stair 2," etc. When climbing down, you'll do this in reverse. If you decided to climb 30 stairs, you'd go backwards from 30: "I go to step 29," "I go to step 28," and so forth. Here's where it gets tricky: you are free to climb however many stairs you want. The winner is the person who climbs the most stairs AND comes back down. So, if Blake climbed 50 stairs and got back down, and Vincent climbed 60 stairs and didn't get back down, Blake would win for getting down. If Chieko climbed 70 stairs and got back down, Chieko would win the challenge for climbing the most stairs and getting back down. There is no time limit between posts for this challenge. You can post as often as you like. Design Trial: Ideal FTC! For the design task, you will be drawing your ideal FTC! This could be anything, from you as the winner, to you sitting with people, or anything that comes to mind. The drawings can be hand drawn or digital. You will be judged out of ten for three categories: creativity, quality and effort. The person with the highest score will win the trial. ---- Because of the nature of this challenge, you will have 48 hours to complete it. That means everything is due 8PM EST on the 28th January. You can resubmit as often as you like for the design, flash and puzzle trials, but you only have one shot at the endurance trial. Good luck to everyone! Category:Blog posts